


None of This Was Supposed to Have Happened

by tehfanglyfish



Series: Fun With Ficlets [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, also drinking, there is sex in this story folks... at least a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Arthur and Merlin really shouldn't have gone to the tavern together.





	None of This Was Supposed to Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, not my franchise, written only for the love of Camelot

None of this was supposed to have happened. Arthur wasn’t supposed to have visited the tavern. That kind of behavior was unbefitting of a king. Merlin wasn’t supposed to have accompanied him. Arthur already thought that his servant spent a ridiculous amount of time in the Rising Sun. The king shouldn’t have been drinking with his knights in public, as that would violate all rules of monarchical decorum. Merlin shouldn’t have been drinking at all as his tolerance for alcohol was, despite Arthur’s beliefs to the contrary, quite low.

Arthur was most definitely not supposed to have wrapped his arm tightly around Merlin’s shoulders as they staggered back to the castle. It was entirely inappropriate for Merlin lean in closer, pressing his body against the king’s. The pair were a bit blurry on who initiated the kiss, but both were certain that it was not part of the evening’s original plan. Passing by, an amused Gwaine gave them a gentle prod, letting them know that perhaps they should relocate somewhere more private.

Once inside the castle, Merlin should’ve gone straight to his room and not to Arthur’s chambers. Under no circumstances should the king have insisted on help undressing. That was just inviting trouble. And because they were both tipsy and uncoordinated, it took longer than usual to get Arthur ready for bed, the process further slowed by frequent interruptions for kisses. Merlin would have failed entirely in his role as a servant if, after several unsuccessful fumbles with sleeping breeches and small clothes, he suggested that Arthur sleep naked.

It would violate tradition and probably several laws for the king to invite Merlin to stay the night in his bed. Though if Arthur had done such a thing, it would of course be wrong for Merlin to climb in fully clothed. After all, he’d just come from the tavern. There was no telling what he’d sat in.

And if by some chance the king and his servant did end up in bed together, completely naked, and not entirely sober, well, they most definitely should not have continued on with the kisses from earlier. Such behavior would only lead to tight embraces and soft caresses.

When Arthur felt Merlin’s hard cock press against his thigh, he should have stopped before he moaned like that. Such as sound could only confuse Merlin into thinking that Arthur was welcoming this highly inappropriate turn of events. And in some misguided effort to please Arthur, Merlin might climb on top of him, rubbing their cocks together, slow at first but then faster, desperately grinding until they both came. After such an egregious breach of protocol, the absolute last thing Arthur should have done was pull Merlin close for one last kiss before drifting off with his servant in his arms.

No, none of this was supposed to have happened. But it did. And when the morning dawned, there were no regrets. Only whispered declarations of love and hopes for the future, interspersed with lots and lots of completely appropriate kisses.


End file.
